


【C梅】当里奥·梅西穿进all梅文

by Antonsss



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: C梅 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonsss/pseuds/Antonsss
Summary: 一个艰难进行的脑洞。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

平行世界无妻无子。  
2017年已内马尔转会。

一切都很奇怪，从梅西走进更衣室，到换好训练服走向训练场，他的直觉告诉他有什么不对劲。  
糖果好好的藏着没人发现，苏亚雷斯今天也帮他泡好了马黛茶并热地分享给他，皮克依然做些无（十）伤（分）大（沙）雅（雕）的恶作剧，拉基蒂奇也在训练中照常夸赞了他，特尔施特根表现的更无异常。  
那么，到底怪在哪里？梅西苦思冥想，过了一会儿，他决定放弃了。  
大概是没有内感觉不适应吧。他想。毕竟他们一起踢球一起夺冠的场景仿佛昨日。  
回到更衣室，梅西拿起换洗衣物准备去洗澡，皮克叫住了他，“里奥，我们一起吧。”  
梅西狐疑地打量了他一下，确定他没想搞些恶作剧后才点点头，“当然可以。”毕竟浴室这么大，全队一起洗也能装下。  
“我也一起。”拉基蒂奇拿起衣物就往洗澡间走，“里奥，我们可以互相搓背。”  
梅西点点头，觉得拉基蒂奇还是很靠谱的，应该不会恶作剧，然后他看见苏亚雷斯也准备去洗澡。这没什么可奇怪的，梅西说服自己，也许大家想要在洗澡的时候增进感情呢？以前也一起洗过，只不过容易在浴室闹起来，后来大家都有了默契，不急就别总挤在一起。  
一切都很正常……怎么可能？！梅西假装看不见队友们偷偷看他的眼神，简直太奇怪了，他觉得自己没有胖，身材维持的很好，纹身也没用再添，胡子也很帅气……？  
对，胡子！梅西终于想起奇怪的原因了，他的胡子变短了，难道我刮胡子了吗？他回想前几天早上洗漱的时候，他只是简单修理一下，并没有剪短，所以……果然是皮克的恶作剧！  
一定是他偷偷地剪了我的胡子。梅西愤愤的想，他决定要向皮克表达一下他的愤怒，毕竟他从来没有剪过皮克的胡子。  
“Geri,我有话想和你说。”梅西发现皮克脸上出现了一种难以言喻的神色，像是十分激动和兴奋。  
难道剪我的胡子能让他这么开心吗？梅西觉得自己越来越跟不上皮克神奇的脑回路了。  
“当…当然。”皮克有些结巴地说：“我们可以现在去登记结婚，然后要一个男孩，叫米兰，当然，你想要女儿也可以……”  
梅西瞪着圆溜溜地眼睛看着面前认识了十余年的竹马，仿佛第一次认识他，“Geri…你被外星人附体了吗？”  
“嗯？什…什么？”皮克仿佛如梦初醒般，蓝色的眼睛望着他：“你不是要答应我的告白了吗？里奥。”  
梅西吓地往后退了两步，他坚决地摇着头，这一定是假的，那个已经结婚生子皮克竟然说向他告白了！？  
一定是我听错了，他求助似的望向苏亚雷斯，期望这位马黛茶好友能告诉他这是个恶作剧。  
苏亚雷斯显然接到了梅西的求救信号，他迅速挡在他面前，拉基蒂奇连忙搂住梅西，他们愤怒的质问皮克：“你要不遵守约定吗？”  
什么约定？梅西在心里着急，什么时候他们竟然如此亲密，竟然瞒着他有了秘密。  
“我当然没有主动出击，是里奥昨天自己找的我。”显然皮克十分得意：“他主动吻了我。”  
“放屁！”苏亚雷斯显然很愤怒，“一定是你用了什么不知名的手段！”  
“你在嫉妒我！”皮克声音凌厉起来：“你没资格质问我，你自己不也是偷偷亲里奥，洗澡的时候占尽他便宜。”  
“我们说好要公平竞争。”抱住他的拉基蒂奇突然开口了，“不许私下做小动作。”  
天啊！梅西感觉一阵眩晕，他感觉这个发展有那么一丝熟悉。  
“我当然遵守了约定。”皮克道：“是内马尔那个家伙，都离开了还不安生，他伤了里奥的心还想追求里奥，我只是阻止了他。”  
梅西感觉不能呼吸了，他觉得自己一定没有睡醒，不然怎么会看见一个星期前看到的同人文剧情会发生现实里。  
梅西手脚慌乱地推开拉基蒂奇，他想现在赶紧离开更衣室。  
可惜三个人并没有如他所愿，皮克紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀，湛蓝色的眼睛深情地看着他，“里奥，我们并不想逼你，我只是害怕你还被困在内马尔离开的事情里面出不来。”  
“里奥…”苏亚雷斯温柔的看着他，“不要在想内马尔了，他不值得你爱他。”  
“里奥，我爱你，我永远不会离开你。”拉基蒂奇握住他的手，“我会一直守护着你。”  
“不…让我冷静一下。”梅西觉得脑袋要炸了，他觉得世界毁灭也没什么稀奇的了，“让我冷静一下可以吗？我想先回家可以吗？”  
三人望着他焦糖色的眼睛不由的心软，好吧，这对里奥来说太痛苦了，他们想。

梅西不知道自己怎么到的家，开的门。他坐在沙发上，想起了一个星期前kun发给他的链接，他好奇地点开了它。然后看了开头就被吓到了。  
是的，被人喜爱是他完全能理解的，有时候他也会看见一切奇怪的言论。但他完全没想到他的粉丝竟然把他和他朋友们放在一起。内马尔，皮克，苏亚雷斯，拉基蒂奇，kun，甚至还有瓜迪奥拉和罗纳尔迪尼奥！一篇文章里，他和七个人上//床，还有对手皇马队长和门将，就连卡卡也对他虎视眈眈，国家队更有迪玛利亚和迪巴拉。幸好没有罗纳尔多，因为那篇文里罗纳尔多是个和他争夺荣誉让他伤心找人安慰到床上的背景板。  
总共五万字的内容，四万五都是在描述床上内容。  
现在，他只想睡一觉一切都恢复原样。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进度比我想象的慢

梅西看着仿佛自带圣光的卡卡正惬意的喝着茶，他的脑袋还没清醒，不明白这个没什么交集的巴西人为什么会在一大早拜访他。  
“那个…”梅西不安地看着他，“请问是有什么事吗？”  
卡卡放下茶杯，眨了眨眼睛，“今天上午你们没有训练吧。”  
“下午要去。”梅西心里暗暗猜测到底他是从哪知道他们上午不训练的消息，毕竟他们真的没有熟到能够互相拜访。而且就在昨天，他刚刚发现自己一觉醒来世界都变了，对于在那个同人文里描述的卡卡还是有些害怕。  
梅西暗搓搓地打量着上帝之子的肌肉，又想了想他的身高，发现除非自己能一脚踢爆他，不然他只有挨打的份。  
“最近来巴塞罗那有点事，需要待一段时间，因为没提前准备…”卡卡看起来不好意思地笑了笑，“我可以借住几天吗？”  
？？  
梅西觉得自己好像耳朵出了问题，卡卡这亲切地语气，仿佛在他不知道的时候两个人成了好朋友。  
仿佛看出了他的疑惑，卡卡体贴的解释道：“是内马尔，我们最近在联系。然后，他和你关系最好，他说你人最好，一定会帮忙的。”  
“呃…当然。”梅西不知道要怎么说好，他也不明白为什么内不给他打电话亲自说，即使他们分开了，但他们一直是朋友不是吗？

梅西看着卡卡把行李放进客房，不由得摇晃着脑袋想着怎么就放他进来了，他在心里安慰自己，卡卡是个出名的温和体贴的人，人品相当有保障。他努力回想自己所知的一星半点儿的信息，觉得自己不应该戴有色眼镜看人，万一卡卡很正常呢……  
正常个鬼！梅西摇头叹气，对三十分钟前的自己狠狠地唾弃，竟然没有拒绝他。  
“里奥？”卡卡的声音从身后响起，“吃早饭了吗？”  
“还没有。”梅西看着那张笑容灿烂的脸就有些不知所措，卡卡他也太热情了吧。  
“你平时怎么吃？”卡卡不好意思地抓了抓头发，“我不怎么会做饭。”  
我也不怎么会，梅西暗暗地想，平时会有保姆，只不过这个奇怪的世界他没有保姆，昨天就是点的外卖。  
“也许…”梅西决定率先出击，“我可以请你吃早饭。有家餐厅的牛角面包做的很不错。”  
“当然。”卡卡的笑容越发灿烂，“是我的荣幸。”  
梅西松了一口气，看样子卡卡还是很好说话的。  
等出了门，梅西才发现这个世界何止奇怪，简直是神奇，昨天还很正常的房子，今天他就看见苏亚雷斯与他家只有一墙之隔，坐落在他家右面，左面是皮克。  
他怎么知道的？  
两个人现在正向他走来。  
“里奥，早上好。”  
“今天怎么这么早？”  
两个人给了他一个大大的拥抱，同时用疑惑的眼神看向身边的卡卡。  
“你们好，我是卡卡。”卡卡率先伸出手，三个人心怀鬼胎的互相问好。  
“我记得你应该在美国吧？”皮克打量着这个巴西人，“怎么来巴塞罗那了？”  
“有点事情要处理。”卡卡解释：“大概要半个月，暂时住在里奥家几天，里奥十分热情地欢迎了我。”  
不不，我并没有热情的欢迎了你。梅西在心里偷偷接道。  
皮克显然很疑惑，“我记得…你是巴西人吧？”  
卡卡笑了笑点点头，显然没有要解释他为什么住在梅西家里。  
“要去吃早餐吗？”苏亚雷斯十分顺手地搂住梅西的肩膀，“可以来我家，我烤了面包和牛肉。”  
“卡卡还没有吃饭。”梅西连忙说：“苏亚雷斯你们去吃饭吧，我想……”他努力想了个蹩脚的借口，“去机场接朋友。”梅西努力让自己看起来不那么心虚，“他快到了。”  
几个人对视一眼，皮克不死心的问：“我送你？”  
梅西突然笑起来，“Geri，你忘了你分要扣没了。”  
皮克的脸瞬间皱成一团。

梅西顺利地开车前往机场，他想着等回去就说已经送人去了酒店，至于信不信那就算了。  
他找了一家机场附近的餐馆，点了一份三明治和橙汁，他做的座位还算隐秘，座位之间都用屏风隔开了，他打算坐在这消磨点时间，暂时不去管奇奇怪怪的队友们。  
但显然这个世界不打算让他好过，他一抬头就看见了那个知名的、被媒体称为他的死对头、永远王不见王的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。  
对方看起来相当惊讶，梅西对他微笑点了点了头，然后就扭过身拿起桌上的杂志，假装自己很忙。然而罗纳尔多并没有打算放过他，那人一屁股坐在他对面，低声问：“嘿，我需要你的帮助。”  
梅西不安的扭了扭身体，他现在对“帮助”过敏，所以他选择装作没听见。  
罗纳尔多显然没想到梅西竟然不搭理他，他起身一屁股坐到梅西身边，小国王显然被吓到了，杂志掉在了地上，整个人像受惊的小仓鼠，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着他。罗纳尔多看着梅西恨不得贴在墙上也不愿意和他挨着，不由得有些生气，他将手搭在梅西的肩膀上，把他往自己身边搂。  
梅西涨红了脸，低声道：“你到底想干什么？”  
“你也太冷淡了吧。”罗纳尔多先生显然对这位“死对头”的冷淡十分不满。  
不不不，梅西显然想要更冷淡点，他一点都不想在这个奇怪的情况下和罗纳尔多有什么交情，他已经能想到那些记者会编排他们俩，除了赛场和颁奖典礼他一点都不想和罗纳尔多扯上关系。  
“你知道…”罗纳尔多突然又闭上嘴，用一种难以言喻的表情看向他，“有一个秘密。”  
“我不想知道。”梅西快速回答道，他想站起身赶紧离开，罗纳尔多用力按住他的肩膀，低声道：“听着，这个很匪夷所思。”  
不会有我经历的更不可思议了。梅西暗暗腹诽。  
“皮克…”罗纳尔多偷偷摸摸的凑近他的耳朵，“正在和拉莫斯谈恋爱。”  
梅西瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，他低声反驳：“不可能！”毕竟皮克之前刚和他告白。  
“是真的！”罗纳尔多掏出手机，点了几下，递到他面前。  
照片上两个人正在接吻，不是错位。梅西冷静的分析，说不定是他判断太武断了，这是个不知道什么剧情的世界。  
“我没有骗你吧。”  
“那你到底是来干什么的？”梅西困惑的问：“你想用这个威胁俱乐部？”  
“不，是卡西。”罗纳尔多解释道：“卡西告诉我拉莫斯去找皮克了。他不好跑过来，就拜托我。”  
梅西只觉得满头问号，为什么卡西知道的这么清楚，他不是转会了吗？罗纳尔多和卡西关系这么亲密吗？为什么要告诉他这些，这种事不是知道的人越少越好吗？  
“所以…”罗纳尔多看向他，眼中满是真诚，“皮克家在哪？”


End file.
